


Tears of Rage

by Etherea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shapeshifting, Smut, Unrequited Love, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherea/pseuds/Etherea
Summary: When Ray is searching for information on which member of The Smell is using magic, he discovers more than he expects, about the band and himself.





	Tears of Rage

Ray was in awe. And for a man who lived on a spaceship and travelled through time saving history with a superpowered surrogate family, that was saying something. Charlie shifted back to the face she’d worn when they met, and her stunned smile mirrored his. As much as he hadn’t been expecting her to morph into the Queen, and then her bandmates, she clearly had not expected him to take it in stride.

“Wow, it must be strange to completely change.” _Oh no, I’m rhyming unintentionally. To a musician. Well done, Ray._

Charlie didn’t appear to notice his foray into poetics. She dropped her gaze. “It is. That's why I have to hold tight to what I believe. Strong drinks, loud music, and screwing the system Otherwise I’d lose myself.”

“You’re a pretty cool lady. Or man. Or whatever you want to be.”

Her eyes came up to meet his again. “What would you like me to be?” Her features blurred and shifted again, reforming into Nate’s face. “This?”

Ray was wordless, his heart and brain in silent overdrive. _How is it she has his voice down? She’s never met Nate, never heard him speak, only seen a blurry 1970s newspaper photo of him. Is it something to do with the anatomy of his face and how it impacts vocal cord movement? Or is it just that I’m seeing his face so any voice that comes out of it seems like his?_

“Please, stop,” he whispered, looking away. As bad as it was that he hadn’t been able to tell Nate how he felt, somehow it felt magnitudes worse to look into a mimicry of those blue eyes with the words on the tip of his tongue. The surging heat in his stomach quieted, and he cursed the prickling at his eyes that told him tears were imminent. A rough hand cradled his cheek and turned his face back towards Charlie...or was it Nate...or…

“I’m sorry mate. We don’t have to talk about him. Just stay here with me.” Declan’s lilting voice surprised Ray enough to look back up, to see the not-really-Irish boy’s face grinning gently at him. “If it’s a man you’re missing, let me be a man who’s here for you.” Charlie-Declan grasped the other side of his face, and pulled him towards them.

They drew Ray into a gentle kiss, rough-lipped but uninsistent. When they drew back, there was a question in their eyes. Ray answered with another kiss, turning sideways on the bed to wrap his arms around Charlie-Declan’s waist. They fell back against the murky wall of the squat bedroom, and squirmed sideways until most of Charlie-Declan was lying across the mattress.

Ray moved down, popping open the buttons on the white shirt and sweeping away the tie. His mind chattered with concerns about _building maintenance and black mold, about how the power of shapeshifting handled textiles and excess mass without violating physics, and how does physics relate to magic anyway?_ The thoughts faded away to background noise as he kissed his way down the lithe pale torso, experimenting with his teeth until he heard little cries of pleasure when he bit down _just_ that hard. Charlie-Declan’s hands tangled in his hair, the cold metal of their studded cuffs exciting the nerves on his neck and sending shivers down his back and arms. He slid down to kneel at the side of the bed, genius mind focussed on the seemingly simple task of undoing the belt on those fantastic yellow trousers. It should have been simpler, but four frantic hands clamoured at the task. Finally he popped the tongue of the buckle and had the buttons open, pulling the trousers down to the shapeshifter’s knees. He had so many questions about what it felt like to experience sex from every possible vantage point, but they evaporated, along with the rest of his thoughts, as Charlie-Declan’s cock sprang free of their pants.

Ray wrapped his lips around it with a sigh, sinking down so suddenly onto them that the shapeshifter choked out a “Bollocks!” and some other English slang he didn’t understand. Apparently they and Ray had the same thought about not letting Declan know there was a doppelganger in the building, because their noises quieted to muted groans after that. Ray went at his task like a true engineer, using trial and error to establish how much they each could take. He was a little rusty - he wasn’t ever sure how long it had been in linear time since he had been in Star City, had a boyfriend, or when he’d last gone down on a man. He let himself relax into it, taking more in with each bob of his head, getting into the rhythm of breathing when he moved back and could suck in air through his nose. The fullness in his throat made his eyes spring again with tears, and he let one or two fall, allowing himself to believe it was just a physical reaction to the pressure, and not his feelings for Nate threatening to overwhelm him. He pushed on, taking more and more, until he felt the telltale pulses foreshadowing the spurts of come that flooded his throat as Charlie-Declan tangled both hands in his hair and gave a full-throated shout. Ray eased off, gasping in air through his nose between swallows. The sound of feet and whistles came echoing down the hall, and both their eyes went wide. Charlie-Declan shifted back into Just-Charlie, and Ray could have cried again at the loss of the flesh pressing against his tongue and throat. A microsecond later, the three other band members appeared in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> The original title of this was Rage Against The Smell. Friends. I am so bad at naming fic. Help meeeeee.
> 
> Also there's a partially written second chapter about what happens when the rest of the band walks in, send me some love in the kudos n comments to encourage more smut


End file.
